Locubrermour
Locubrermour is a realm where time and space from across the multiverse meet into one point. "Locubrermour" is the Karnasaur word for the location which literally translated to "the place where reality dies". In some of the universes that Locubrermour links to, the realm is known as the Nexus of the Omniverse. Locubrermour is a pathway to not only multiple alternate timelines but also entirely different universes. Locubrermour as it exists in the Galactic Crucibles and Myth Galaxy multiverses converges around the Dyson sphere Novarckas or its similar variants. It is at this point in space-time where it is believed that the original inhabitants of the Empire of Arckas vanished into when they chose to abandon their entire universal empire to avoid the premature heat death of the universe. In Omni 01, the wormhole leading to Locubrermour dissipated long before the Republic of the Omni became space faring, but in other universes where maintaining the stability of wormholes is far easier, the pathways still exist and remain open. Ecosystem Beings that naturally evolved in Locubrermour. Scientists are unsure whether or not to classify these beings as life as they are not based on anything from the periodic table. Instead, their composition is in fact extraordinarily similar to the Harbingers in that they are self-enclosed Boltzmaan entity type beings that function on an quantum level. The native beings of Locubrermour can only be described as either locuvores, beings that feed not on physical, atomic objects, but rather space-time itself. Specifically, they prey on beings that create entropy. While larger ones passively feed off of stars and planetary cores, smaller beings actively hunt down physical, moving objects such as living creatures. Any prey that they catch is removed from existence while absorbing the heat given off in the process. Coupled with the fact that light bends around them, these invisible hunters are perhaps some of the deadliest life forms known, although thankfully, they cannot survive for long periods of time outside of Locubrermour. Passive creatures These beings are not known to appear outside of Locubrermour because of the nigh-limitless supplies of energy given off by the wormholes to other universes. They will only attack if they feel threatened. *Gal'vlin *Cyclender *Nekrolot *Wiht Predators Unlike the territorial creatures, these beings can in fact sustain themselves outside of Locubrermour as their sustenance comes from devouring entire universes. *Anathema - Anathema share the same name as their femtobot counterparts although Anathema in Locubrermour come in swarms, feeding off of points in space-time where subatomic particles split off into multiple universes. Anathema are entirely destructive as they equalize whatever heat they consume. They were originally bred to remove obsolete timelines or those deemed far too dangerous to the multiverse or at least remove any passageways to these dangerous universes. *Barrier Virus - The counter to the Anathema. Barrier Eaters incorporate themselves literally into the fabric of space-time and derive nourishment from altering the physical equations and feeding off whatever chaotic, exotic matter comes from it. They do this by cheating physics by altering the equations that specify the amount of energy required to open a wormhole. Barrier Viruses can best be described analogously to computer malware that infects code to produce more malware. Barrier Viruses are also capable of creating pathways to other universes to allow allow foreign entities to pass through. Barrier Viruses are preyed on by the Anathema. Unique *Vernietigen - Another entity sharing the name of an Omni 01 counterpart. Vernietigen is the single largest predator in the Locubrermour ecosystem being as large as a Harbinger (or Titan as they are known in the Myth Galaxy unvierse). Vernietigen, like the Anathema, devours other universes, but unlike the Anathema which wipe it from existence entirely, Vernietigen instead uses its collected energy to produce infinitesimally small pockets of space-time destined to become other universes. In a way, Vernietigen is responsible for the continued existence of the multiverse. Vernietigen remains sealed by means of a physical law of the universe (as real as the factors that determine the speed of light and other universal constants) created specifically to contain him. Vernietigen can only invade universes that break the Harbinger cycle as dictated by "I" the Titan King. Vernietigen, while considered fairly unique, does in fact have parallel counterparts although they are found very distantly spaced from one another in the multiverse. *Suntsitzeagal - Any universe connected to the Omniverse Nexus is threatened by Suntsitzeagal. It is a chaotic entity that for reasons unknown, destroys entire universes by removing them from existence entirely. Unlike Vernietigen who derives sustenance devouring universes, Suntsitzeagal does not gain anything at all leading some to believe that Sunt is not constrained by the laws of science or that he operates on a metaphysical level. Many philosophers believe Sunt to be the embodiment of stagnation and lack of creativity, and that one day, he will remove the entire omniverse from existence. Interestingly and somewhat thankfully, there is only one Suntsitzeagal in the entire Omniverse Nexus. Suntsitzeagal is comprised of energies so chaotic and disorderly that there aren't enough iterations in the multiverse to replicate another one. Arckasian universe colonies After the Arckasians had left Omni 01 and entered Locubrermour, it is believed they fled to the Myth Galaxy multiverse to start over their empire and history. In there, the laws of thermodynamics can more easily be usurped and cheated resulting in many seemingly impossible feats that would violate the laws of science as defined in Omni 01. These alternate versions of the Arckas Empire generally do not keep in contact with one another preferring to let the universes run its course. However, in all the universes that the Arckasians fled to, the Dyson sphere Novarckas has generally remained the same, structurally. However, the Harbinger Na'zrah is in fact the same entity across all these other universes albeit taking different forms and even different personalities. Na'zrah's existence in these other universes allows it to collect data to continue to refine its quantum-scale universe simulations to become more and more accurate. Ultimate Obscurus A structure constructed by the priest known as Infra. His intention was to communicate with the Titans so that he could control the Harbingers responsible for the continuous cycle of rise and fall to avert the unleashment of Vernietigen. Category:Universes